A Walk In The Park
by lunalily18
Summary: HELLO THIS IT MY FIRST STORY GO EASY ON ME PEASE PS. I REDID THE FIRST CHAPTER    PLEASE R


A walk in the park

DARIN POV.

Do you believe life can change over night? That one simple encounter can change everything. If you had asked me that kind of questions a few years ago I have said no or said don't be ridicules. However, not any more! What changed my mind you may ask? Well it all started one day when I was at work sitting at my desk reading the reviews for the last article I had written in a newspaper I worked for. Most of them were good reviews excepted for about five or six who claimed I was cold hearted and uncaring to the people I wrote about then Allen came the corner "hey Darin" he said with a side and tossed a file on my desk what is this? I asked puzzled are new assignment he answered filing with his camera I opened the file and was shocked by what I found the top readied Enchanted Meadows I readied on to fined that it was a year around garden park with paths waterfalls and ponds I looked up at Allen you have got to be kidding me? This is a jock right? Wish I could say yes but no boss said to get on it amenity he answered we are serous reporters we do murder tarsi not flowers I said waving my hand at the file look man I said the same thing but boss wouldn't move on this like it or not were stuck with it he said pointing to the file. I held the brig between my noises and took a deep berth. Look at it this way we run over there do a quick interview snap a few picks do a little story and were done in out and on to a real story ya know what I'm saying? Allen said patting me on the shoulder yeah your right I said wow dewed can I get that in writing I chuckled lets go and get this over with in less then five we where out the door. When we arrived it was snowing I parked my car and got out but just when I thought this day could not get any whirs who should I see but my annoying, winy, clingy bratty X girlfriend Ann. What is with this girl I thought I had dumper her mouths ago but she would not leave me alone! She waved her hands height in the air and yelled Dariennnnnnnn I walked on pretending not to here her when some thing cot my eye far off. It was a woman! She is beautiful! I thought warmly. She wore soft pink from head to toe and had very long honey com blond hair I could not see her eyes from this far but I bet thy where beautiful to. She swayed her umbrella out of the way and stuck her tough out she seemed to be trying to caching snow on it. I was pondering this when some one waved there hand in front of my face oh no it was Ann hello anyone in there? Darin I know you can here me what are you looking at? I looked over at Anna. then back to where I had seen the woman but she was gone where did she go? I side Ann what are you doing here? I asked her she put on her inanest baby face and looked up at me oh nothing I was already here then u showed up sooo I thought we could walk together. Oh no there was no way I was going walk with her I thought but before I could say anything Allen piped right up and said that would be great come on I took a deep breath note to self kill Alen when alone! I know he had a crush on her but this is tacking it too far. All anger fled from me when I entered the park it was amazing I felt like I had just walked right in to a storybook! We walk down the stone path there where flowers on ether sides .when when we came to the end of the path there was two sine very berry valley this way Rainbow rose patch this way. We decide to go to the right Ann grabbed my hand this is so romantic Darin she said as we tired the corner but I didn't say anything because when we got to the rose patch she was there the beautiful woman from out side! Roses of every color surrounded her. Once agen my thoughts where interrupted Darin Ann said as if it was a demand Darien man what are u staring at. Asked Alen all I could do was whisper two words _so beautiful. __WHAT! Screamed _Ann looking at the woman then back at me you cannot be serous when I did not respond she stormed off with alen yelling "come on Ann don't be like that" after her


End file.
